


Найденыш

by Deathfeanor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Kitsune, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Разведчики находят в лесу полумертвого от холода паренька.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Концепт "Леви - кицунэ" давно не давал мне покоя. И вот наконец... 
> 
> По японским поверьям лисы (кицунэ) умеют принимать человеческий облик; во многих японских сказках встречается сюжет, когда кицунэ живет среди людей.
> 
> Я давно хотела пройтись по этой теме именно в эрури (у меня есть похожая работа про Гакта и Чачу, но там не слэш). 
> 
> Да, главы короткие. Но это изначально планировалось как драббл.

Разведчики возвращались с тренировки в лесу. Ночью похолодало, и высокая трава покрылась инеем. При выдохе изо рта вырывался пар. Лошади шли шагом и недовольно фыркали.

Эрвин ехал впереди. Его лошадь вдруг остановилась, заржала и замотала головой.

— Ну! — Эрвин выругался, но лошадь только топталась на месте. — Да что такое?!  
— Лейтенант… — сказал кто-то из рядовых и указал рукой куда-то вниз.

Эрвин посмотрел вниз. В высокой траве, свернувшись в клубок, лежал ребенок. Он был бос, из одежды — только рубашка и штаны. Черные волосы присыпало инеем.

— Думаешь, он жив? — спросил Майк.  
— Надо посмотреть…

Эрвин спешился и осторожно подошёл к лежавшему на земле мальчишке. Стоило ему наклониться, как мальчишка открыл глаза. Он дернулся, будто хотел убежать, но ему не хватило сил; он снова закрыл глаза и не пошевелился даже тогда, когда Эрвин укутал его в свой плащ и поднял на руки.

— Куда ты его? — спросил Майк.  
— Сначала в лазарет. Там — посмотрим.

Он усадил мальчишку перед собой на лошадь. Пока они ехали, мальчишка ни разу не пошевелился, но было слышно его дыхание. Живой, значит…

По прибытии мальчишку отнесли в лазарет. Шадис ворчал, что только бродяг ему не хватало.

— Откуда он тут взялся? — говорил он. — До ближайшего жилья километров десять…

Эрвин предположил, что мальчишка забрел сюда из ближайшей деревни и не смог найти дорогу обратно.

— Деревенские так не одеваются, — возразила Ханжи. — Может, бродяжка?  
— Очухается — расскажет. — Эрвин пожал плечами. — Что, надо было его там замерзать оставить?

Шадис ничего не ответил и вышел. Эрвин посмотрел на найденыша. Он лежал на койке в лазарете и мирно спал. Ханжи, выполнявшая, помимо прочего, обязанности полкового врача, сидела около его кровати. Она с интересом выслушала еще раз рассказ Эрвина и ворчание Майка и пообещала убедить Шадиса, что ничего страшного не будет, если найдёныш немного побудет с разведчиками под одной крышей.

Мальчишка дёрнулся, открыл глаза и сел на кровати, нервно оглядываясь.

— Спокойно, — сказал Эрвин, протягивая к нему руку. — Мы тебя не обидим. Мы нашли тебя в лесу и принесли сюда… Все хорошо.

Эрвин говорил и вглядывался в его лицо. Нет, никакой это не мальчишка. Он был мал ростом и худ, но резкие черты лица и темно-серые узкие глаза, складки возле губ выдавали взрослого. Эрвин подумал, что этот парень ненамного младше его.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил он.

Парень молчал, исподлобья глядя на Эрвина и Ханжи.

— Он голодный, наверное. Посмотрю, осталась ли еда после ужина.

Ханжи вышла.

— Ну, — улыбнулся Эрвин. — Меня зовут Эрвин. А тебя?

Парень вжался в спинку кровати, вцепился в одеяло, будто готовясь в любой момент использовать его как щит, и по-прежнему молчал.

— Что же с тобой случилось… — задумчиво произнес Эрвин, обращаясь скорее к себе, чем к собеседнику. — Ты меня боишься?

Парень хмуро взглянул него. Эрвин улыбнулся.

— Все хорошо, — сказал он. — Никто тебя не обидит…

Двое рядовых принесли еду и чай. Эрвин велел пододвинуть к кровати стоявший в углу стол и поставить на него подносы с едой. Когда рядовые выполнили приказ и вышли, он снова улыбнулся найденышу и сказал: «Поешь».

Парень посмотрел недоверчиво, но голод не тетка, и он схватил кусок хлеба. Ел он так, будто голодал несколько дней; еду хватал руками, даже из супа вылавливал куски картошки и мяса. Эрвин наблюдал за ним. «Вот дикарь, — усмехнулся он про себя. — Забавный».

Найдёныш уничтожил всю принесенную ему еду и облизал лоснящиеся после мяса губы. Эрвин налил ему чаю и подвинул к нему чашку. Парень взял чашку за края и понюхал. Вопросительно уставился на Эрвина.

— Это чай. Никогда не пробовал? Пей.

Эрвина забавлял странный парнишка и его поведение. Чай понравился, и найдёныш попытался налить себе ещё, но не справился с чайником. Горячая вода залила стол. Парень снова забился в угол кровати.

— Все в порядке, — улыбнулся Эрвин. — Вот. Пей сколько хочешь. Может, всё-таки скажешь, как тебя зовут?  
— Л-Леви.  
— Очень приятно познакомиться с тобой, Леви.

Эрвин протянул ему руку, но Леви не понял смысл этого жеста.

Дверь в лазарет открылась, и к ним подошёл Майк. Он плюхнулся на кровать напротив и усмехнулся, разглядывая Леви.

— Ну что, как наш Мальчик-с-пальчик? Рассказал что-нибудь?  
— Его зовут Леви. Это пока все, что я узнал. Леви, это Майк.  
— Привет, Леви.

Майк махнул рукой в знак приветствия. Он встал, подошёл к Леви и обнюхал его голову, как делал со всеми новыми знакомыми.

— Странно. Пахнет собакой.

Услышав это, Леви метнул на Майка такой злобный взгляд, что Эрвин внутренне приготовился разнимать драку.

— Не собака!  
— Ладно, — благодушно сказал Майк. — Не обижайся. — Он снова сел и повернулся к Эрвину: — Кит говорит, надо бы в полицию сообщить, пусть поищут его родню.  
— Я думаю, не стоит торопиться с этим… Леви, сколько тебе лет?  
— Не знаю.

Эрвин удивился. Майк тоже вскинул брови.

— А родные у тебя есть? Мама? Где они живут? — спросил Эрвин.  
— Нет. — Леви как-то сник и сел, обняв руками колени. — Никого нет. Всех убили. Я — последний.

Эрвин и Майк переглянулись.

— Слыхал, — глухо сказал Майк, — Найл говорил, бандиты убивают семьи, живущие на отшибе, а детей похищают… Сочувствую, парень. А другая родня у тебя есть? Или друзья?  
— Нет. Только Леви.  
— Мне жаль, что с твоей семьей случилась беда, — искренне сказал Эрвин. — Может, расскажешь, что именно случилось? Почему ты спал в лесу?  
— Я… я не помню.

Ничего больше добиться им не удалось. Леви забрался под одеяло и сжался в комок. Разговор окончен. Когда они вышли в коридор, Майк сказал:

— Не нравится мне это. Может, от бандитов сбежал… Или сам из шайки. Наводчик.

Эрвин рассмеялся.

— Тебе реже надо выпивать с Найлом. Скорее, просто заблудился, вот и все. От голода и холода у кого угодно мозги отшибет.  
— Что Киту скажешь?  
— Что хочу оставить его у нас. Люди нам всегда нужны.


	2. 2

Люди ушли, и Леви остался один. Он лежал под одеялом, тяжело дышал и прислушивался. Откуда-то доносились голоса людей, ржание лошадей. Пахло чем-то странным и незнакомым. От еды его разморило, тянуло в сон, но он боялся спать тут и не закрывал глаз, вглядываясь в тьму.

Он вспоминал дом, маму, дядю и братьев. Когда-то они жили в лесу спокойно, их было много. Люди забредали к ним редко, да и относились с уважением. Многие оставляли для лис угощение, и есть его можно было без страха. А потом…

Потом появились стены. Они доставали до неба, а прокопать ход под ними ни одна лиса не могла. Людей стало больше. Часть леса вырубили. Появились охотники. И совсем скоро лис почти не осталось. Говорили, что мех стоит дорого, особенно черный, как в его семье. Люди ставили ловушки, натравливали собак, стреляли из ружей. Лис становилось все меньше.

Кое-кто уходил к людям и жил под чужой личиной в городе. Так рассказывали. Потому дядя, когда стало ясно, что это конец, сказал ему: беги, беги к людям и живи с ними.

Леви не помнил, сколько он бродил по лесу в поисках пристанища. От горя, от холода и страха он плохо понимал происходящее. Человеческое тело быстро уставало, сырое мясо и рыба не подходили ему, но сил перекинуться обратно у него не было. И он шел и шел. Стало еще холоднее. Если бы человек с голубыми глазами его не подобрал, он бы умер от холода и отчаяния.

Эти люди назывались разведчиками. Леви не сразу понял, чем они занимаются. Но к нему тут были добры; собак разведчики не держали, а с лошадьми он сумел найти общий язык. Его научили ездить верхом и пользоваться оружием. Когда он спросил, зачем ему вырезать треугольник на спине у картонного человека, над ним все так смеялись, что он решил больше не задавать вопросов.

Гигантские люди назывались титаны, они жили за стеной, и разведчики ходили туда их убивать. Титаны ели людей. А люди титанов — нет. Второй раз он рискнул задать вопрос и спросил: «Зачем мы их убиваем, если не едим?» Это было за ужином сразу по возвращении из экспедиции, и многие выглядели печальными: кое-кто не вернулся, кто-то лежал в лазарете. И едва Леви задал вопрос, печаль слетела с лиц, все опять смеялись. Леви так и не понял — почему. Титаны едят людей. Лисы едят других зверей. Охотники лис не ели, но сдирали шкуры. А может, и ели. Леви точно не был уверен.

Та, у которой глаза были закрыты стеклом, Ханжи, сказала, что мясо титанов нельзя есть. Но зачем тогда их убивать, не объяснила. Леви не стал никого спрашивать об этом, пытался сообразить сам.

Тот, у кого голубые глаза, Эрвин, как-то спросил Леви, умеет ли он читать.

— Нет.

Леви сидел в комнате Эрвина, забравшись с ногами в кресло. Леви тоже жил в этой комнате. Тогда, в первую ночь, Леви сбежал из лазарета и нашел комнату, где спал Эрвин. Он поверил этому человеку и не доверял другим. (Тот, у кого шерсть под носом, Майк, сказал, что от Леви пахнет собакой! Собакой!) И он остался спать в его кровати. Эрвин объяснял, что так не принято, но Леви было все равно. В лазарете странно пахло. Одному было неуютно. Так что теперь это была и его комната тоже. Эрвин сидел за столом и что-то писал.

— Странно, — сказал Эрвин и улыбнулся ему. — Хочешь, научу?  
— Зачем? — спросил Леви.

Еще одно бесполезное дело, которое придумали люди. Первый раз, увидев, как Эрвин пишет, Леви окунул палец в чернильницу, еле потом отмыл. Эрвин смеялся над ним и говорил, что он странный. Эрвин водил по бумаге пером, оставались странные следы. Леви не знал, какой смысл в этом.  
— Странно в твоем возрасте не уметь ни читать, ни писать, ни считать. Да и это может пригодиться.  
— Зачем?

Эрвин встал из-за стола, подошел к шкафу и взял с полки книгу. Он протянул ее Леви.

— Вот. Это сказки. Может, тебе будет интересно. Лучше, чем скучать, сидя тут, пока я пишу отчеты.

Леви взял книгу в руки и уставился на нее. Он видел лису. Лиса, рыжая, пушистая, с неестественно длинным хвостом, сидела под деревом. На дереве сидела ворона и держала в клюве что-то.

— Знаешь эту сказку? — спросил Эрвин. Леви помотал головой, не отрывая взгляда от лисы. — Вот, видишь, это буква «В», дальше идет «О», вместе получается «ВО»… Дальше…

Буквы сложились в слово «ворона». Дальше было короткое слово «и», потом «лиса». Почему маленькая ворона занимает так много места, а большая лиса так мало?

К буквам Леви привык быстро. Эрвин показал ему, как выглядят их имена, рассказал, что буквы складываются в слова. И очень скоро Леви смог прочитать сказку про ворону и лису.

— Ну как, понравилось? — спросил Эрвин.  
— Нет.  
— Почему?  
— Глупая сказка. Лиса не будет есть сыр. Сыр воняет.

Эрвин задумчиво посмотрел на него.

— Ты тоже не ешь сыр…  
— Он воняет, — упрямо повторил Леви.


	3. 3

Леви жил в разведкорпусе уже несколько месяцев. Он быстро учился, хорошо сражался. Иногда говорил что-то, что вызывало безудержный хохот у окружающих. Многие думали, что он повредился в уме, пока бродил по лесу. Все сошлись на версии об убитой бандитами семье и с расспросами к нему не лезли. Шадис ворчал, что найденыш может принести проблемы, но пока никаких проблем не было. Все были доброжелательны к Леви, но друзей он тут не нашел. Он ходил хвостом за Эрвином, все свободное время проводил рядом с ним.

Эрвин решил, что чтение книг немного развлечет его. Но Леви так и не понял смысла этого занятия, а сказки и рассказы считал глупыми. Эрвин дал ему книги об истории. И Леви прочитал их, но никакого интереса к их содержанию не проявил. Казалось, ему не было никакого дела до титанов, стен и отобранных у человечества земель. Это было странно, и Эрвина от души забавляли наивные суждения и вопросы Леви. Но говорить с ним было приятно.

Спать на одной кровати с ним Эрвину тоже нравилось. Поначалу такая привязчивость немного раздражала. Но постепенно он привык к Леви, к тому, что он всегда рядом. Иногда Эрвину снились кошмары, и он просыпался среди ночи. Леви тоже просыпался, поднимал голову и гладил Эрвина по лицу и волосам. Он ничего не говорил, ни о чем не спрашивал.

Как-то Майк, Эрвин и несколько других офицеров вечером наведались в соседнюю деревню, в кабак. Эрвин танцевал с одной девушкой, потом они целовались тайком за конюшней. Больше он себе ничего не позволил. Когда он вернулся, Леви странно посмотрел на него и сказал, что от него плохо пахнет. Эрвин ушел мыться. Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что Леви может ревновать. Эрвин, правда, не был уверен, что Леви имеет хоть какое-нибудь представление об этой стороне жизни. Он не ребенок, так что, возможно, в его прошлой жизни у него кто-то был.

В разведкорпусе монашеским поведением никто похвастаться не мог. Эрвин лично во время ночных дежурств прогонял с сеновала рядовых. Да и его там тоже ловили несколько раз в компании парня или девушки. В ближайшие деревни многие наведывались не только за стаканчиком-другим браги или пива.

Через несколько недель после того случая с девушкой Эрвин позвал Леви с собой. Он не проявил никакого интереса к кабаку, но пошел с ними. Проставлялся молодой лейтенант, недавно получивший повышение, и выпивки было много. Леви тоже налили. Он выпил, и его тут же вырвало.

— Ничего, — весело сказал Майк, хлопнув его по плечу, — научишься еще. На, попробуй еще.  
— Не хочу, — ответил Леви. — Хочу чай.

Майк хотел что-то сказать, но Эрвин оборвал его.

— Оставь его в покое, пусть пьет чай, если хочет.

И Леви пил чай, пока остальные медленно пьянели. К концу застолья Леви оставался единственным, кто мог стоять на обеих ногах. По дороге к казармам Эрвин опирался на плечо Леви. При малом росте тот был очень сильным. Эрвин своими глазами видел, как в недавней экспедиции Леви поднял на плечи раненого солдата, ростом чуть ниже Майка. Опора была надежная.

Только добравшись до своей комнаты, Эрвин понял, насколько он пьян. Пол под ногами поплыл, и он рухнул на кровать, прихватив с собой Леви. Леви не сопротивлялся. Эрвин посмотрел ему в лицо. Из окна падал лунный свет, и было хорошо видно и тонкие брови, и серые глаза, и тонкие губы… Эрвин провел по его губам пальцами. Леви не пошевелился. Он смотрел на Эрвина. В полумраке его скулы казались острыми, как лезвие. Эрвин коснулся его щеки. Леви как-то странно вздохнул и вытянулся, будто ожидая чего-то.

— Мне ужасно хочется тебя поцеловать, — тихо сказал Эрвин.

Леви прикрыл глаза и тяжело задышал. Эрвин притянул его к себе и прижался губами к его губам.

— Ты и целоваться не умеешь… Ничего, иди сюда. Это проще, чем читать. Ты научишься.


	4. 4

Когда Эрвин вернулся, принеся с собой запах незнакомой женщины, Леви почувствовал, что в нем что-то сломалось. Это было неправильно. Эрвин не должен пахнуть кем-то другим. Раньше такого никогда не случалось, и Леви не знал, что думать. Он не понимал, почему злится.

Злость ушла, и ее сменили другие чувства. Ему ужасно хотелось зарыться пальцами в светлые волосы Эрвина. Хотелось во сне теснее прижаться к нему. Когда Эрвин просыпался от кошмаров, Леви старался утешить его и гладил по лицу. И Эрвин засыпал и спокойно спал до утра.

А теперь происходило что-то странное. Эрвин прижался губами к его губам и просунул язык ему в рот. Было мокро. Непривычно. Странно. Приятно.

Эрвин был прав: это проще, чем читать. Он закрыл глаза, чтобы лучше чувствовать каждое прикосновение Эрвина. Кожа на руках у него было грубая, жесткая, но касался он нежно и осторожно, будто боялся сделать больно.

Леви выгибался навстречу его рукам. Ему казалось, что он задыхается, воздуха не хватало, дыхание становилось тяжелым.

Эрвин стянул с него рубашку. Сухие губы заскользили по шее и груди, по животу. Леви будто откуда-то издалека услышал собственный стон.

На рассвете они затихли. Эрвин лежал, крепко прижав Леви к себе. Леви было так хорошо, что он забыл обо всем на свете. Он блаженно прикрыл глаза.

А когда открыл их, натолкнулся на испуганный взгляд Эрвина, который сжимал в объятиях черного лиса.

Леви дернулся, вырвался из рук Эрвина, заметался по комнате. Дверь была заперта. Эрвин позвал его по имени, но Леви будто не слышал. В голове было одно: бежать, бежать, бежать.

— Леви! Успокойся, пожалуйста. — Эрвин протянул к нему руку, и Леви рефлекторно оскалился. — Я тебя не обижу, ты же знаешь.

«Он знает, он знает. Это смерть. Смерть. Конец».

Братья пугали его, маленького лисенка, рассказами о том, как охотники для развлечения снимают шкуру с живой лисы и смотрят, как она мечется и вопит от боли и ужаса, пока не падает замертво. Это неправда, байки, которыми старшие пугали маленьких, но в голове засело накрепко.

Он помнил, как его мать гнали собаки, а он не мог ничего сделать. И дядя, учуявший охотников, велел ему бежать и не возвращаться.

Людям нужны шкуры. А он последний. Его убьют, убьют.

Эрвин говорил что-то еще, голос его звучал ровно и спокойно, но Леви не понимал и не слышал его. Он метался по комнате, что-то падало и гремело. Утро. Скоро все проснутся. Бежать. Бежать. Бежать.

Наконец, его взгляд упал на окно. Он присел и изо всех сил прыгнул. Кожу в нескольких местах порезало, за спиной он услышал звон стекла.

Но он уже бежал вперед, к лесу, подальше от людей. И даже не замечал, что оставляет за собой кровавый след.


	5. 5

Эрвин пытался успокоить Леви, но напрасно. Испуганный черный лис метался по комнате и выпрыгнул в окно. Эрвин быстро оделся, выбежал из казармы и наскоро оседлал свою лошадь. Время было раннее, все еще спали. Видеть Леви никто не мог. Объяснение самоволке он придумает потом, если будет нужно. Он двинулся в сторону леса, куда помчался Леви. В лесу он спешился и пошел пешком приглядываясь к траве: кое-где были видны свежие капли крови.

Кровавый след обрывался у старого дерева, под огромными корнями которого можно было увидеть разрытую землю.

— Леви! — громко позвал Эрвин, чувствуя себя идиотом. — Если ты меня слышишь… Леви, пожалуйста! Я не могу говорить с пустотой!

Внизу под корнями что-то зашевелилось, но ответа не последовало.

— Я давно понял, — громко сказал Эрвин.

Это было не совсем правдой. Эрвин кое о чем догадывался. В детстве он много читал и помнил сказки о лисах, которые умели превращаться в людей. Отец, конечно, говорил, что это ерунда, выдумки. Но детское воображение сильнее здравого смысла. Насколько Эрвин знал, лис когда-то в этих местах было много, но они исчезли лет пять или десять назад. Леви, действительно, последний. Эрвин не знал, почему он бродил по лесу так долго, но…

Первый раз Эрвин что-то заподозрил, когда понял, что Леви не понимает время. День, ночь, утро, закат, восход, рассвет — это он знал. Но неделя, год, месяц — это для Леви было недоступно. Он не понимал, что такое возраст. Потому и не мог ответить, сколько ему лет. Потом полное незнание Леви о титанах. И его вопрос, почему титанов не едят. Эрвин не мог знать наверняка. Если бы ему кто-нибудь сказал, что Леви — лис, он бы рассмеялся. Он не верил в это. Но теперь он все увидел своими глазами, и понял, что давно подозревал правду.

— Я давно понял, — повторил он. — Поговори со мной, ну! Я знаю, что ты здесь. Я слышу, как ты дышишь, и вижу твою кровь.

Он развел костер, сел на поваленное дерево и протянул к огню руки. Снег давно растаял, но воздух был холодный. Эрвин терпеливо ждал.

Солнце уже высоко поднялось, хотелось есть. Эрвин знал, что сегодня тренировка у новобранцев, и он должен ее провести. Но он не мог уйти, не поговорив с Леви.

Он отошел собрать еще веток. Когда он вернулся, на поваленном дереве сидел Леви. Он хмуро взглянул на Эрвина и ничего не сказал, опустил глаза.

— Почему ты убежал? — спросил Эрвин, садясь рядом с ним. — Тебе плохо с нами? Со мной?

Леви поднял глаза и покачал головой.

— Я не могу больше оставаться. Не могу.  
— И что ты будешь делать? У тебя кровь… Пойдем… Скажем, что порезался…  
— Нет. Мне там не место.

Он вздохнул и стал рассказывать. Как лис становилось все меньше, а ловушек и охотничьих ружей — все больше. Как были убиты его мать и братья. И как дядя велел ему бежать и прятаться среди людей.

— Я шел и шел, бродил тут. Потом ты меня нашел. Было страшно.

Он не мог перекинуться в лиса. Во-первых, боялся охотников. Во-вторых, сил не было. Он много плакал, пока слезы не кончились. К людям идти он не хотел и боялся. Оказавшись в разведкорпусе, он боялся выдать себя. Потому и не рассказывал ничего. Ни с кем не сдружился.

— Я не могу остаться. Не могу жить с вами. И с тобой…

Эрвин осторожно взял его за руку и поцеловал его ладонь.

— Леви… Я никому не скажу. Никто не узнает. Ты же совсем один. Как ты будешь?  
— Как раньше… Там я больше не смогу.

Эрвин задумался, глядя на огонь. Он чувствовал, что Леви прав. Сегодня ночью он, видимо, так расслабился, что не смог сохранить принятый облик. Что, если кто-то еще увидит? Кто-то может и прирезать с перепугу… Или решить продать последнюю лису в мире… Нет, нельзя так рисковать жизнью и свободой Леви.

— Послушай, Леви, — сказал он после долгого молчания и крепче сжал его ладонь. — Не уходи сейчас. Скоро новая экспедиция за стены. Там нет людей. А титаны животных не трогают.

Леви вскинулся и посмотрел на него.

— Что?..  
— Слушай. Я не хочу отпускать тебя. Но ты прав. Тебе опасно оставаться с нами. Но что ты будешь делать, когда уйдешь? За стенами могут быть другие лисы. Тебя там никто не тронет. Ты будешь свободен. Может, найдешь новую семью… — Эрвин погладил его по лицу и осторожно поцеловал. — Ты стал мне очень дорог, пока был с нами… Я не могу просто оставить тебя одного.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я ушел, когда будем драться с титанами?  
— Да. Здесь ты будешь считаться погибшим… Будешь героем… А там… Я думаю, там могут жить лисы. Даже если нет… Охотиться там на тебя никто не будет…


	6. 6

Титанов было больше, чем могли одолеть люди Эрвина. Но отступать нельзя: нужно было догнать похитителей Эрена, который считался надеждой человечества. Шансов было ничтожно мало. Эрвин прекрасно понимал, что может погибнуть, что потери будут слишком велики…

Он убил одного, и тут же к нему протянул огромную руку второй. Вот сейчас его схватят и проглотят. Огромная пасть была уже совсем рядом, но вдруг…

Солдаты и офицеры потом наперебой рассказывали друг другу, как огромная черная тень налетела на титана, и он упал замертво. Одни говорили, что это был призрак. Другие — что кто-то из своих, просто из-за солнца силуэт показался черным. Третьи утверждали, что это огромная птица. Четвертые сочиняли такое, что остальные только смеялись.

Только Эрвин был достаточно близко, чтобы разглядеть черный мех и белые острые зубы. Черный лис накинулся на титана и прогрыз его затылок.

Счет шел на секунды и Эрвин кинулся вперед, нагоняя похитителей. Он только на мгновение обернулся, и ему показалось, что в высокой траве мелькнула черная шерсть, сверкнули темно-серые глаза.

А Леви притаился в кустах и следил, как разведчики мчатся в сторону моря. Его сердце сильно колотилось, внутри все замерло. Он долго смотрел им вслед. Потом развернулся и потрусил прочь — туда, где его ждала семья.


End file.
